


Name Change

by AuroraShard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gosh I love these dorks, I mean it's 100 words so not much of a spoiler but. Shrug emoji, Marriage Proposal, spoilers for fic in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: A short Clintasha drabble about a name change.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Name Change

“I was thinking about changing my name.” Clint says one afternoon as he fletches some arrows. 

“Oh yeah? Fury could arrange it, I’m sure.” Natasha says, glancing at him over her book. “What name did you have in mind?” She asks as she flips the page.

“I was thinking about Clint Romanoff, what do you think?” He says, shifting to look at her. She snorts, then pauses.

“Wait, what?” She says, lowering her book to look at him. Kneeling on the floor with a small box in hand. He smiles his lopsided grin at her.

“I didn’t want to assume.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kicking! Just haven't had the energy to write much lately. But boy do I love these absolute dorks. Thanks for reading, I hope you have an amazing day. :)


End file.
